Amor a lo Bakuloid!
by ximsol182
Summary: Cada cancion es para cada pareja. Cada cancion cuenta una historia. Oneshots sobre las parejas de la serie con diversas canciones de Vocaloid. Dedicado a XNeko-AliceX
1. Rin Rin Signal: DanXRuno

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece. Tampoco las canciones de Vocaloid

Decidi hacer un fic con oneshots de parejas de Bakugan con las canciones de Vocaloid. En parte todo es gracias a la insipacion de Neko-tan (hablo de** XNekoAliceX**).

* * *

><p><strong>Rin Rin Signal-DanXRuno<strong>

**Todo el tiempo, "La hora que prometimos encontrarnos"**

**Llegue muy temprano**

**Y tú como siempre**

**Siempre llegas tarde**

La joven iba a visitar a su novio Dan. Habían pasado años desde que Dan y los Peleadores habían derrotado a los Vexos. Luego Dan se mudó a Bayview por trabajos de su padre. Después de esto se distanció. Donde había quedado ese chico payaso, creído y burlón pero a la vez valiente y gentil? Lejos de ella.

Y tal vez con otras chicas

Y ahí estaba ella, caminando con paso decidido hasta la ciudad Bakugan. Dan se encontraba ahí. Y ella iría por él. Porque era suyo.

**Aun cuando yo actuó cortante**

**No puedo resistirme, y sonrío**

**Me rindo ante tu paz**

-Dan!-exclamó ella. Tenía que ser el! Tenía el mismo cabello desordenado y la misma chispa.

-No! Soy Noah!-respondió el chico al que ella había llamado. Se sintió estúpida. No era él. Era mucho menor y su cabello era negro.

-Lo siento. Te he confundido con alguien más.

Y siguió su camino. Su búsqueda.

El niño de hace un rato duda. Dan. Claro que sabe quién es.

-Espera! Oye! Dan está en…!

Pero ella ya se había ido. A lo lejos ella buscaba entre toda esa gente desconocida.

-Donde estas Dan!

**[Rin: Acabas de hacer una cara chistosa no?**

**Len: No es cierto!]**

-Ja ja! Soy el mejor de todos! No manches!

Esa risa!

Esa risa! Tenía que ser el! Solo el reía de esa manera. La misma risa que solía sacarla de quicio pero a la vez adoraba

-Dan!-exclama ella, corriendo hacia la persona de donde provenía esa voz

-No soy Dan! Soy Jake!

Ahora sí que había metido la pata. El chico enfrente de ella era grande y musculoso. Solo tenía en común con Dan la risa enérgica.

-Disculpe-y la chica retornó a su búsqueda

El joven moreno duda. Reconoce ese nombre

-Oye! Estas buscando a Dan el galán?

Pero ella ya se había ido.

**Es un poquito frustrante**

**Tales sentimientos son tal vez**

**Desde la primera vez**

**Que debería hacer?...Ante esos ojos inocentes**

**No me mires!**

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Quería verlo de nuevo. Y se sentía triste por no poder estar a su lado. Pero él lo había querido así. A veces ella no podía entender por que le gustaba tanto, con lo malcriado que era. Lo que sentía por el…era algo confuso.

_::Flashback::  
><em>

_- Oye niña… ¿podrías pasarme la pelota?... claro si es que puedes patearla hasta acá- se burlaba el castaño  
><em>

_- Claro que puedo… y no me llamo niña. Soy Runo!- le gritó la peliazul para después patear el balón, tan fuerte que impactó en la cara del niño  
><em>

_-Vaya… para ser una chica tienes fuerza..._

_Luego de un rato el se marchó. Runo cayó en la cuenta de que el no le había dicho su nombre. _

_::Fin Flashback:::_

Seguiría manteniendo ese recuerdo por toda su vida, como uno de los mejores. Cuando supo que ese niño era su actual novio, Dan Kuso, su amor por el creció. Lo amaba mas que nunca! A pesar de que el era tan tonto a veces

**"Te Amo" Es lo que quiero decirte**

**Abrázame mas fuerte**

**Mi pequeño corazón**

**Eres el único que pudo hacer sonar "Rin!"**

**"Rin" Si tu escuchas ese sonido**

**Es la señal para ti**

**Escúchame, limpia tus oídos**

**"Oye, si miras a otro lado no podrás escucharme!"**

_-Por qué te tardas tanto en el baño, Runo?-se quejaba Dan. Había llegado temprano a casa de ella para recogerla a su cita, pero ella se tardaba demasiado_

_-Solo espera un poco más, Dan?_

_-Sal de ahí de una vez. Por qué tardas si es que tampoco vas a salir del baño hecha una supermodelo? Eres una marimacha, Runo._

_La joven quería explotar, romper la puerta del baño y golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia, pero eso solo corroboraría el comentario de Dan. Se calmó y terminó de arreglarse._

_-Qué te parece, Dan?-dijo al salir. Se había acomodado su cabello suelto y llevaba un vestido rosado. Traía ligero maquillaje. Dan pensó que si había valido la pena esperar._

_-Estas preciosa…_

Pero ya basta de recuerdos, pensó ella. Era hora de enfrentarse a Dan, hablar con el y demostrar que, aunque ya no peleaba como antes, aún podía ser util. Había fallado la vez que quiso probarse ante Dan peleando contra los Vexos, pero perdió y a Mira le quitaron la Energía Subterra. Por eso había aprendido todo sobre la complicada tecnología de Vestal. Por el

Con esto en la mente, siguió buscandolo**  
><strong>

**Len: Rin no entiende que es lo que yo siento**

**Siempre estás diciendo eso**

**Si yo te dijera exactamente como me siento**

**Dirías que es extraño**

**Este soy yo a quien le gusta esto**

**Aun cuando lo sabes**

**No puedo decírtelo a la cara, aun,**

**Pero estoy agradecido contigo**

-Dan!-chillaba una morena de cabello blanco y ropa rosada-Me extrañaste? Porque yo sí!

-Sí, yo también, Julie

-Ser la Reina de Neathia es tan solitario y cansado!-suspiraba la hermosa Neathiana, acercándose al joven Pyrus-Que te parece si me acompañas un día de estos? Y hacemos un entrenamiento ninja

-Shun es el ninja no Dan, Fabia!-interrumpió una joven Vestal de cabello naranja-Además él prefiere irse a Vestal donde están sus amigos! Verdad que si, Dan?

-Mira, yo…

Dan se sentía agobiado. Para el Julie, Mira y Fabia eran sus amigas, pero nada más. Además a veces podían ser muy pesadas y cargantes. No las quería a ninguna de esa manera.

Aunque no podía negar que todas ellas superaban a _ella _en belleza.

Pero _ella, _Runo,era diferente

No podía negarlo, la echaba de menos

-Quien sabe si ella también me extraña-pensó el

**Rin: Entonces así es**

**Len: Las tácticas del amor**

**Rin: Eso significa**

**Len: No, no lo es, o si?**

**Rin: Pero no te dejare ir mientras mi mano sostenga la tuya**

**Eres muy dulce, después de todo**

Si bien Mira estaba completamente enamorada de Dan, ella sabía quién pertenecía en verdad. Y también sabía que Runo estaba desesperada por ser útil para Dan. Por eso tuvo una idea…

Mira había construido nuevos armamentos para los Bakugan de los Peleadores. Pero se había desmayado por cansancio y no pudo activarlos. Esa era la oportunidad que buscaba.

Dan estaba peleando contra Wiseman, pero estaba perdiendo. Necesitaba más poder para Drago, necesitaba armamentos…Estaba en el suelo, derribado y a punto de rendirse cuando…

-Despierta ya, Dan!

Se oyó una voz que venía del reloj-intercomunicador de Dan. Ni Shun ni Marucho reconocieron de quien provenía esa voz. Habían pasado muchos años. Pero Dan si sabía quién era.

-Tranquila, Runo-musitó mientras se incorporaba lentamente, motivado para seguir peleando

Runo había vuelto. Y volvería para quedarse.

**"Te Amo" Te lo diré finalmente**

**Te lo diré tanto que quedaras anonadado**

**Bueno, te veras realmente desconcertado**

**Pero no me detendré aunque me lo pidas**

**"Rin Rin señal", si la ignoras**

**Bueno, podrías etiquetarte a ti por eso?**

**"No sabía" no te ayudara**

**Pero si me das una disculpa, quizás te perdone**

Después de eso, Dan y Runo decidieron salir por la noche. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Como es que no he sabido de ti, Dan? Ni un SMS ni un correo ni una llamada…Que clase de novio eres?-se quejó ella

-Lo siento, pero me fui a Bayview, mi papá tenía trabajo allá

-Pudiste avisarme. Además ahí es donde vive Julie! Es por eso que no me llamaste nunca, verdad?

-Estas celosa, verdad?-rió el

-Eres un tonto, Dan! Te amo pero eres de lo peor!

**Rin! Si tu escuchas ese sonido**

**Querido! Ring Rin!**

**"Rin" si tu escuchas ese sonido**

**Querido! Rin!**

La enfadada chica empezó a golpearlo mientras gritaba histéricamente, como en los viejos tiempos. En eso se resbaló y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Dan la tomó en brazos

-Te estuve buscando estos días y no te encontraba…

-Lo siento, Runo. Lamento haberme ido sin avisar. Soy el peor novio de todos-dijo mientras en un gesto la atrajo más hacia él. Hubo un silencio, en el que Dan escuchó varios latidos contra su pecho.

-Tú también lo oyes, Dan?-le dijo ella, completamente sonrojada-Esos sonidos vienen de mi corazón. Y late solo para ti…

-Runo…

**Len: Oye ya deja ese ding dong!**

**Rin si tú escuchas ese sonido**

**Es la señal para ti**

**Escúchame con atención, limpia tus oídos**

**Len: Te escuchare, sin limpiar mis oídos**

-Lo escuchas, Dan?

-Claro que si, Runo…-dijo el, acercándose a ella. Parecia como si se besaran. En eso Dan despertó del trance y, sonrojado, la apartó mientras se ponía de pie

-Wah! Te estás poniendo cursi!-se quejó el, golpeándose la cara para quitarse el sonrojo

-Tonto, me soltaste!

Siguieron discutiendo como siempre lo hacían. En eso sonó el canto de un ave y todo volvió a ser como antes. Volvieron a ser chicos que reían, se tomaban de las manos y la chica veía a su Dan correr de tienda en tienda para comer todo lo que había.

**Miku: Como estuvo su día? Su cita estuvo bien?**

**Rin: Como sabes eso...**

**Len: O...oye no digas eso!**

El reloj marcó las 12 de la medianoche. Y Dan y Runo volvían al refugio de los Peleadores. Sigilosamente entraron por la puerta, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Sabían que Julie vendría con el chisme a todos y que incluso podría exagerar. Mientras Runo cerraba la puerta, Dan se quitaba los zapatos, en eso sintió algo duro y un "Auch!"

-Mira! Que haces aquí?

-Quise desvelarme a ver a qué horas llegaban. No sea que vayan a sobrepasarse y regresen por la mañana

-Te crees nuestra niñera? Ya estamos grandecitos-se quejó Dan

-Sobrepasarse?-preguntó Runo, sonrojada

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí? La feliz pareja regresa a su nidito de amor!-se oyó una voz chillona y pasos que avanzaban

-Julie!-gritó Shun, en un cuarto cercano

-Nos despertaste!-alegó Marucho, en otro cuarto

Ambos chicos abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con la escena. Dan y Runo completamente mojados por la lluvia, Mira con el maquillaje corrido y la ropa desordenada y Julie en pijama gritando sin parar.

-Dan! Como te fue en tu cita?

-No le hiciste nada malo a Runo, verdad? Son altas horas de la noche!

-No le hice nada malo, Marucho!-se quejaba Dan y Runo estaba sonrojada a mas no poder

-No digan eso!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ojala les guste! Ahora me concentrare en este fic, ya q aprobe mis examenes y estoy de humor! **  
><strong>

El siguiente fic sera con la cancion **Spice!** de **Len Kagamine**. Adivinan de quienes se tratará mi fic? Si! Habra ShunAlice!

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Spice: ShunXAlice

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece. Tampoco las canciones de Vocaloid

Decidi hacer un fic con oneshots de parejas de Bakugan con las canciones de Vocaloid. En parte todo es gracias a la insipacion de Neko-tan (hablo de** XNekoAliceX**).

* * *

><p><strong>Spice!-AliceXShun<strong>

**Despierta el teléfono al llegar la madrugada**

**Una voz me pregunta ¿En dónde y con quién estoy?**

**Siempre he hecho lo que quiero no respondo nunca nada**

**Para mi hacer el amor solo es diversión**

Todo era culpa de Dan…

Dan lo había catalogado de aburrido. Y para demostrarle que era mucho más que solo un gran peleador Ventus y ninja, decidió irse al extremo. Podía hacer más cosas. Podía salir con varias chicas sin que se den cuenta. Después de todo eran chicas de grupos diferentes que no se hablaban entre sí.

Y ahí estaba el, cansado en plena madrugada luego de haberse acostado con su amiga, Fabia. Ella estaba claramente interesada en Dan, así que decidió seducirla hasta llegar a ese nivel.

Sin embargo…La quería como amiga. Nada más. A ella y a las demás chicas con las que había salido. Con las que seguía saliendo.

Fabia, fuerte y terca…Sellon, elegante y agresiva a la vez…Chris, infantil e inmadura…Soon, calmada y arrogante…Chan, amable y ruda.

Con todas ya había llegado a las demás bases. Eran fáciles de conquistar. No tenían ningún valor para él. Sin embargo, había una chica en especial con la que también salía, pero no había avanzado a las demás bases. Era tímida y hogareña, casi aburrida...

El celular de el sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Contestó de golpe, no sea que Fabia se despertara y descubriera a una de las "otras" en la otra línea.

"Hola, Shun! Quieres venir a mi casa? Me siento muy sola y…" rió nerviosamente la voz del teléfono "…quisiera verte. Espero no molestarte al llamarte a estas horas"

-Para nada. Tú no eres ningún problema. Voy para allá-respondió el, colgando su celular. Estaba cansado luego de haber hecho el amor con Fabia...si es que así podía llamarse, ya que no la veía de esa manera. Pero el deseo de ver a esa chica especial de nuevo le daba fuerzas para vestirse, dejar lentamente el castillo de Neathia y transportarse hasta la Tierra.

Esa chica era aburrida, pero algo tenía en ella que hacía que Shun la siguiera viendo. Podía decirse que la prefería a ella, que a las otras.

Alice Gehabich

**Pero contigo es tan diferente**

**Solo quisiera tenerte a ti**

**Y al fin sentir que entre tu y yo hay una conexión**

Shun llegó hasta la fría casa de Alice. Hacia un frio terrible, dado al invierno de Rusia. Se maldijo por no llevar algo más abrigado. En eso oyó la voz de ella.

-Hola, Shun!

Y en ese momento el frío se le quitó.

Normalmente no hacían mucho excepto caminar por las colinas nevadas de la casa de ella y sentarse a contemplar el gran manto blanco, como solía llamarlo Alice

Mientras ambos conversaban sobre infinitos temas, sentados en el "gran manto blanco" Shun pensó en que llevaba con ella 5 meses y aun no habían tenido sexo. Sin embargo no quería presionarla. Tenía miedo de insistirle en llegar hasta la siguiente base y que ella lo corte por aprovechado y pervertido.

Entonces por qué rayos si había presionado a las demás chicas a hacerlo?

**Hay una especia intensa en mi interior**

**Quiero que memorices ese sabor**

**Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción**

**Que me necesites**

**Ven siénteme**

Sin embargo luego de cierto tiempo la relación entre él y la hermosa pelinaranja se empezó a volver aburrida.

-Quieres…tomarte un tiempo?

-Sí, Alice. Supongo que es lo mejor.

-Claro, Shun…Estas confundido y necesitas pensar mejor las cosas

-Tienes razón-dijo para darse la vuelta e irse. Sin embargo ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

-Ojala no te tardes mucho en pensarlo y regresemos pronto…-susurró ella mientras le daba un beso en los labios

**"Quiero verte ahora en persona, no solo por teléfono"**

**Todavía quieres probarme otra vez**

**Pero, sabes no conseguirás mas que nadie**

**Tratas de agarrar mi corazón**

**"Te quiero "**

-Maldito! Por qué lo hiciste?-le recriminaba un niño menor que él. Shun no le hizo mucho caso. Era el latoso ese de Noah, el mejor amigo del chico mas apuesto del barrio, Anubias.

-No se de que estás hablando. Pierdete, niño

-Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! Sales y te acuestas con Chris! Ni siquiera te gusta!

-No digas cosas que no son ciertas. Y si así fuera, a ti que te importa? Estas celoso porque no eres gran cosa, eres feo y encima malo para jugar Bakugan. Por eso Chris no te quiere.

-Mejor cierra la boca, Kazami-dijo un chico rubio, posando su mano en el hombro de Noah. Era Joe Brown, ex novio de Chan Lee.

-No te metas en lo que no te importan, Joe.

-Claro que si me importan! Por tu culpa Chan terminó conmigo! Y ni siquiera la amas, sino que sales con varias otras.

-Pero eso está por acabarse pronto-sonrió maliciosamente Noah-Porque le vamos a contar a Chris y Chan toda la verdad.

-Y con lo mucho que le encantan los chismes a Chris-rió Joe-Ella le contará todo a las otras chicas y así te quedaras solo para el resto de tu vida. Porque el chisme se expandirá y…

-Oye! No nos dejes hablando aquí!-exclamó Noah, mientras veía a Shun darse la vuelta y marcharse. No le importaba que hicieran esos dos perdedores. Nadie les haría caso.

**Es lo que todos dicen**

**Es la técnica que utilicé en ti**

**En el juego del amor**

**Que yo nunca puedo perder**

Shun caminaba por el parque, pensando en quitarse de la cabeza lo que le habían dicho Noah y Joe. Esos tontos solo decian cosas sin sentido. Entonces por que le afectaba tanto? En eso escuchó unas voces. Eran Jesse y Mason que conversaban en una banca.

-Y llegaste con Lena a la 4° base?

-Si! Incluso la embaracé!-se jactaba Mason-Pero debería dejarla. Ahora me vendrá con matrimonio, el hijo que tendrá y otras tonterías!

A Shun no le gustó nada lo que había dicho Mason. Volteó donde él y Jesse se encontraban, riéndose del comentario anterior.

-Cómo puedes ser tan cretino?

-Disculpa. Nadie te invitó a la conversación, Kazami

-No ves que Lena te ama y quiere hacerte feliz? Y tú te vas a deshacer de ella cuando te aburras? Eres despreciable!

-Mejor guárdate tus palabras vacías, ente oscura!-respondió Jesse-Porque hemos oído cosas!

-Cuáles?

-Que has salido con bellas doncellas como Chan Lee, Soon, Alice Gehabich, Fabia Sheen, Sellon y Chris! Y que estas con todas a la vez y te has acostado con todas!

-Claro que no!

-Bueno, al menos no con la aburrida santurrona de Gehabich-se burló Mason

Esto era demasiado

-No te permito que le hables así!-exclamó Shun para darle un puñetazo en el mentón que derribó al mayor al suelo

-Por qué golpeaste a Mason?-le dijo Jesse-Lo único que hizo fue decirte la verdad. Te acuestas con varias chicas a la vez y te quejas de que Mason embarazó a Lena y la va a dejar? Lo tuyo es mucho peor!

Shun no pudo responder nada. Porque era verdad.

**El sabor amargo del jarabe más dulce**

**Es lo que eliges tomar de mí**

**Solo pruebas mi piel como ahora**

**Me tienes para satisfacer**

Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Fabia y Sellon le proponían matrimonio, Chan, que conozca a sus padres; Soon y Chris le pedían algo más serio. Pero para Shun, esto ya estaba fuera de su poder. Ya era demasiado tarde para decirles la verdad. Noah, Joe y Jesse tenían razón…

Ahora se encontraba besando a Soon en el cuello, mientras ella gemía de placer. El no sentía nada en lo absoluto y besarla solo le hacía olvidar su penosa situación.

"Shun!" sonó una voz femenina en sus pensamientos. Y no era de Soon. El dejó de besarla y volteó a verla. De pronto el cabello castaño rojizo de ella se convirtió en naranja. Su cabello se soltó de la trenza y se puso más esponjado. Los ojos azul cielo se tornaron marrón chocolate. Shun tenía en frente a Alice Gehabich.

-A…Amor?

-Qué te pasa, Shun?-sonó la voz de Soon, interrumpiéndolo. Shun sacudió la cabeza. Ya no estaba Alice, sino que Soon estaba ahí. En eso, se le quitó la confusión. Ya sabía qué hacer.

-Soon. Lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar más.

-Pero, Shun…!

-Lamento que las cosas sean así

-Que hice mal?

-No eres tú, soy yo el problema. Y dale una oportunidad a Robin. Está interesado en ti hace algún tiempo. Es buen chico.

Luego de esto, Shun decidió terminar con las otras chicas. Terminó con Chan, diciéndole lo mismo que a Soon. A Fabia también, hasta que ella le confesó que lo había estado engañando con Ren hace algún tiempo. Con Chris terminó por SMS, dejándola desconsolada por varios días, con Noah como su pañuelo de lágrimas. Se hicieron novios dos semanas después. Con Sellon no fue necesario decirle nada porque se la encontró muy acaramelada y abrazada a Anubias, el mejor amigo de Noah.

Solo faltaba una chica más…

**A pesar de todo ello yo todavía no se que es el amor**

**Solo imagino lo que podría ser bueno para mí**

**Pero si es bueno ¿Por qué es doloroso?**

**Sin ello yo se que esto y mejor**

Shun ya lo había descubierto. Lo que sentía entre todas esas chicas era solo atracción física. Pero Alice, era importante para él. Se lo diría. Pero…debería contarle la verdad?

-Otra vez estas pensando, Shun?-lo despertó la voz de ella. Ahí estaba, sobre el "gran manto blanco" que tanto les gustaba a ambos

-Si, yo…lo siento Alice. Es que…hay algo que quiero decirte

-Qué?

-Yo…estuve saliendo con otras chicas en tu ausencia

**Hay una especia intensa en mi interior**

**Quiero que memorices este sabor**

**Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción**

**Que me necesites ven siénteme**

Los copos de nieve seguian cayendo. Al igual que los remordimientos del moreno

-Ya se, Alice…Estas enfadada conmigo y no quieres verme nunca mas

-Shun…

-Y te entiendo. Me lo merezco. Fui un tonto al no valorarte

-Shun…Yo te perdono

-Y porque yo…Un momento, que?

-Que te perdono

-En serio?

-Si. Estabas confundido-dijo ella, acomodándose un mechón de su cabello-Así que seguimos juntos

Todo estaba bien. Podía sentirlo mientras aspiraba el tenue perfume de los cabellos naranjas de la joven. Sin embargo Shun se arrepentía de haber dudado de la relación entre ambos. Pero sabía que por nada del mundo volvería a hacer algo así

Shun observó como los copos de nieve caían con más fuerza sobre ellos. Alice tambien lo notó

-Tú también los ves? Son como si…fueran una lluvia de arroz que bendicen nuestra unión

-Unión?

-Porque algún día nos casaremos, no Shun?

El moreno tosió. Aun eran muy jóvenes para pensar en eso.

-Supongo

La pelinaranja rió

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Listo! Sabia que me pedirian un ShunAlice, por algo esta pareja es tan popular (pero solo en Latinoamerica y en otras partes del mundo)

El siguiente fic sera con la cancion **Juvenile** de **Rin y Len Kagamine**. Adivinan de quienes se tratará mi fic?

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Juvenile: NoahXChris

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece. Tampoco las canciones de Vocaloid

Decidi hacer un fic con oneshots de parejas de Bakugan con las canciones de Vocaloid. En parte todo es gracias a la insipacion de Neko-tan (hablo de** XNekoAliceX**).

* * *

><p><strong>Juvenile-<strong>**NoahXChris**

**[Rin]**

**Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a ti**

**Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.**

**Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a ti**

**Y amo como me enamoras cada día más.**

Habían pasado meses desde que los Peleadores habían derrotado a Mag Mel. El Equipo Anubias y el Equipo Sellon se habían desintegrado, tras la muerte de sus respectivos líderes. Para pasar a ser lo que solían ser antes de entrar al grupo.

Solo 6 individuos que correspondían a los nombres de Ben, Robin, Jack, Noah, Chris y Soon.

-No necesito probar que soy valiente después de todo lo que he hecho-sonreía un niño de cabellos despeinados verde oscuro y ojos grandes de color miel, que correspondía al nombre de Noah.

Cuando llegó al equipo había sido el típico niño fanático que seguía por todas partes a Anubias. Pero tras enterarse que Anubias los había traicionado, ganó más confianza y se hizo el líder suplente del equipo. Se había probado a si mismo que era fuerte.

-De que hablas?-le preguntaron sus amigos del Equipo Anubias

-Que no necesito esto mas-respondió el menor mientras se sacaba la polvorienta capa, símbolo del cambio en su personalidad

Una joven de cabello rubio y ojos morados lo observaba. Ese pequeño niño escuálido era quien la había salvado de los Bakugan Caos? No había visto un niño con un aspecto más patético.

**[Len] Somos Len & Rin**

**Estamos aquí**

**Juntos hasta el fin**

**Unidos en *esta nueva canción***

_Flashback_

_Todos habían quedado destrozados cuando Anubias y Sellon habían traicionado a sus equipos. Del Equipo Sellon, la más traumatizada era Soon. Habían depositado toda su confianza en ella, al punto de llegar a creer que dependían de la querida "Maestra Sellon". Y ahora…se había ido. _

_Soon y Chris se encontraban, sin Sellon, vagando por el Interespacio. Chris pensaba en que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante, pero Soon solo quería morirse. Además fueron atacadas por Bakugans Caos. __En eso apareció un Ziperator Subterra, quien las defendió, atacando al Bakugan Caos. Un chico bajó del Ziperator, Chris creyó reconocerlo, pero…no podía ser el. Este chico tenía una capa y se veía seguro de si mismo._

_-Oye, tú eres…?_

_-Tu caballero de armadura reluciente!-respondió el chico-Poder activado! Tetra Blaster!_

_El Ziperator atacó a los Bakugan Caos, derrotandolos al instante. Su dueño volteó a ver a las chicas  
><em>

_-Se encuentran bien, chicas?_

_-Ah…si…Estamos bien-respondió ella, sin saber que decir. Normalmente seria mas altanera, pero Sellon no estaba con ellas, además que el la había salvado-Tú no eres del Equipo Anubias?_

_-Lo era-respondió el. Y entonces lo reconoció. El mismo cabello verde oscuro alborotado y los grandes ojos temerosos ambarinos. Que de temor ya no tenían nada._

_-Noah! Tú eres el que siempre estaba asustado_

_-Bueno, todo es completamente diferente ahora! Las ayudare a salir de aquí_

_-Como un cobarde como tú nos va a ayudar a nosotras?-respondió Soon, por primera vez en todo el día. Eso sí, acentuó la última palabra para dejarle muy en claro quiénes eran ellas y quien era él._

_-Soon! Eso no fue muy amable!_

_Fin Flashback  
><em>

Aunque los tres sabían que la pelirroja tenía razón, Noah estaba dispuesto a defenderlas, a sabiendas que no era tan fuerte como Peleador. Al final tuvo que pedir refuerzos a sus amigos del Equipo Anubias, pero se demostró a si mismo que era fuerte. A él y a todos.

Y a ella.

**[Rin]**

**Dame tu mano otra vez**

**Y mírame sin timidez**

**Quiero ya descubrir**

**Que es lo que siento yo por tí.**

**Si tú me abrazas no me iré**

**Y sin voltearme te diré**

**Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor.**

Pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ese chico valiente volvía a ser el mismo cobarde de siempre. O simplemente era porque ya no usaba su capa?

La aburrida rubia observaba el panorama sentada en una banca. Afortunadamente Shun había venido a rescatarlas de su encierro mental y así pudieron ayudar a los Peleadores. Después que todo acabó, ambas se le declararon al mismo tiempo, causando un gran alboroto. Shun, con cortesía, rechazo a ambas.

Pero aun así, Chris se sentía sola. Tal vez debió haber aceptado cuando _el _había tratado de protegerla.

-No, claro que no!-exclamó ella-Además, acaso me importa ese chico? Es inmaduro, no es refinado y carece de estilo y gracia! Que me interesa?

En eso se escuchó una tos nerviosa. Chris miró hacia arriba, para darse cuenta que Noah, con un cono de limón, la observaba con curiosidad

-Y ahora qué quieres?

-Chris! Yo…este…este…hola!

-Adiós

**[Len-Rap]**

**La chica más bonita de la clase**

**Persuadiré para que su e-mail me pase**

**No pierdo la fe, que ella me mire también**

**Y en el futuro algo lindo nos ocurra tal vez.**

**Debo de reconocer que soy apuesto**

**Pero hago mi esfuerzo, y cuido mi aspecto**

**Aunque soy algo bajo de estatura lo acepto**

**Pero me queda mucha juventud y eso es un reto.**

-Y qué hiciste?-le preguntó a Noah su amigo y confidente, Ben. Se habían empezado a llevar muy bien desde la muerte de Anubias.

-Nada, Ben, nada. Solo la saludé y ella se fue! Y justo cuando le quería pedir su e-mail!

-Creo que estas siendo muy obvio! Por qué no empiezas como su amigo y dejes que las cosas transcurran

-Chris no es de esas chicas. Yo lo sé. Lo que pasa es que no soy lindo! No soy como Shun. No tengo cabello dócil negro que se mueve al viento mientras salta como ninja…

-Que poético!-se burló el mayor

-Porque es la verdad! Además no soy fuerte ni atractivo. Es más, soy menor que ella. No tengo ninguna oportunidad.

-No te desanimes, Noah. Aunque no seas muy guapo, cuídate mucho con tu aspecto. Y sé tú mismo.

-Gracias Ben-sonrió el peliverde

**Más todavía es algo rara toda esta situación**

**Yo la amo y quiero que paseemos juntos los dos.**

**Oye! espera! ¿a quién miras tanto?**

**¿Por qué no dejas de mirar a ese chico aquél?**

**Quién las entiende ella es a veces tierna y otras no sé**

**Pero es mi linda dama con un corazón súper fiel**

**Que a pesar de todo cambio es dulce como la miel**

**Por eso quiero a su lado permanecer.**

-Bueno, pero no vas a hacer nada estando aquí parado. Ahí llega ella.

-Chris? Donde Donde?-preguntó frenético el menor

-Ahí-señaló Ben-Y esta…coqueteando con Shun. Para variar

-Hola Shun!-se contoneaba la rubia, exagerando sus grandes ojos morados-Quieres...salir conmigo alguna vez?

-No. Tengo chica-contestó secamente el moreno

-Ah, esa tonta de Alice Gehabich. Pero no importa! Salimos el sábado! Ella no se enterara

-Chris, por favor!

-Pero si eres lindo, Shun! Y Alice no lo va a saber

-Te lo repito, no!

-Y…el domingo estaría bien?

Shun solo soltó un quejido y se marchó, dejando triste a la rubia.

-Te hizo algo ese idiota?-preguntó Noah, apresurándose a estar junto a la chica

-No me hizo nada. Simplemente no está listo para salir con esto-contestó ella, señalando a sus formas femeninas, haciendo que el chico ponga los ojos como platos. Chris captó la mirada del chico.

-Que me haya dicho que no, no significa que vaya a salir contigo!

-Pero, Chris!

**[Rin]**

**En tus ojos lo puedo ver**

**Sé que me amas tu también**

**No requiero más porque tú todo me lo das.**

**¿Podrías enseñarme hoy**

**La dulce magia del amor?**

**Así podre darte, mi frágil corazón, sin más.**

**Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a tí**

**Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.**

Habían pasado unos días y Noah estaba despidiéndose de Robin y Jack, con quienes había estado jugando Bakugan. En eso la vio. Estaba despidiéndose de Soon.

-Hola Chris! Y al final Soon y tu resolvieron sus diferencias?

-Sí. No vamos a estar peleadas por un chico.

-Ya veo. Bien por ti. Y? Como van las cosas con Shun? Ya te rendiste?

-Cierra la boca, Noah.

-Pero es cierto! Si vas a salir con alguien, por lo menos sal con un chico con el cual tengas más posibilidades?

-Cómo tú?-preguntó ella, con una mirada burlona

-Esto…

-No gracias. Yo miro alto.

**[Rin-Rap]**

**Me dijo~ que linda yo soy**

**Lo divertida, e inolvidable que me encontró**

**Y se me acercó (seguro quiere seducirme)**

**Y yo solo le digo "ok" para ponerme a pensar.**

**Es un chico galán (creo que es un poco pequeño)**

**Estudioso y más (a veces infantil yo creo)**

**Más no tengo reclamos que hacer al final**

**Y creo que podría llegarlo a querer por igual.**

Los días pasaban y todos sus amigos le decían que pierda las esperanzas. Pero él no se iba a rendir. Se rindió cuando Anubias murió y él tuvo que ser el líder suplente? No!

-Me estoy empezando a aburrir un poco de las fiestas de los Peleadores!-comentaba Jack-Las parejas de siempre, los chismes de siempre…

-Las chicas de siempre…-acotó Ben

-No sean tan negativos! Solo lo dicen porque siguen solteros

-Claro, tú lo dices porque sales con Soon, no es así, Robin?

-Chicos! Pueden callarse y ver esto?-los interrumpió el peliverde

-Sigues clavado con Chris, Noah?

-Solo…cállense y vean eso…

El chico señaló a una esquina de la fiesta, donde Shun y Alice estaban besándose en una esquina. En eso vino Chris y empezó de la nada a insultar a la pelinaranja acompañante del moreno. Alice no dijo nada, solo quiso calmar la discusión, hasta que la rubia la calló de un bofetón. Ahí ambas empezaron a golpearse entre ellas, mientras que un grupo de curiosos animaba a que las chicas se siguieran golpeando entre ellas

-Dale duro!

-Tu puedes, Alice!

-Cinco a Chris!

-Zorra! Como te atreves a salir con mi Shun?-chillaba histérica la rubia

-Yo no hice nada! Tú fuiste la que le coqueteó! El está conmigo ahora!-se defendía Alice

-Oh no!- exclamó Noah, viendo con horror la escena-Debo detener la pelea y salvar a Chris. Que piensan, chicos? Chicos? Ben? Jack? Robin?

-Sácale la m***!

-Arrástrala!

-Acaba con ella!

Los amigos de Noah se habían metido en el corro de curiosos y animaban a la pelea

-Valientes amigos tengo…-suspiró resignado el chico, arrimandose entre ambas chicas y tomando del brazo a la rubia

-Ya es suficiente, Chris!

-Suéltame, Noah! Aun no acabo con esa mujerzuela!

-No hagas el ridículo y vámonos de aqui

-Pero…!

-Date cuenta que el la quiere a ella! Además…no quiero que salgas lastimada-exclamó el peliverde, volteando a verla a la cara. Estaba…estaba llorando? Chris comprendió cuan inmadura había sido

-Noah…yo…perdóname…

**Podría ser que yo lo quiera pero debo aceptar**

**Que ese chico atleta también luce genial**

**O ese chico que entre todas es el más popular**

**¿A quién este destino agridulce me guiará?**

**No he conocido al indicado tal vez**

**¿Serás acaso tú quien a éste corazón le haga bien?.**

**A las estrellas un deseo yo les formularé**

**Ayúdenme a elegir.**

-Cómo? Que Te está empezando a gustar Noah?-preguntó sorprendida Soon a su mejor amiga

-Si…Ha sido muy amable y lindo conmigo estos días, sabes?

-No le des oportunidades. No te hagas la fácil.

-Pero es lindo y amable conmigo, está bueno…casi…y está bien proporcionado…casi…

-Creo que debes hacerlo sufrir un poco, Chris.

-Eso creo también yo. Además, hay otros chicos lindos por ahí

-Como el guapo y popular Shun?-rió la pelirroja con el recuerdo del atractivo ninja

-Si! Y también el sexy Keith Clay!

-El hermano de Mira? Estas loca!

Y así ambas hablaron de otros chicos más meritorios, olvidándose del joven peliverde

**[Rin]**

**Dame tu mano otra vez**

**Y mírame sin timidez**

**Quiero ya descubrir**

**Que es lo que siento yo por tí.**

**Si tú me abrazas no me iré**

**Y sin voltearme te diré**

**Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor.**

-Venga, Chris! Quieres caminar conmigo de mi mano por la recientemente construida Ciudad Bakugan?

-Hacerse la difícil-se dijo ella mentalmente-No gracias, Noah. Prefiero caminar sola.

Noah la vio marcharse. 50 pasos después vio como ella le decía a Shun lo mismo que el le había dicho. Suspiró tristemente.

-Que tiene él? Porque solo te fijas en el cuando ni siquiera te voltea a ver? En cambio yo...

**[Len-Rap]**

**El amor es algo raro y también loco**

**La mayoría a esta edad no lo entiende ni un poco**

**Mi corazón me dice "Quiero verla" cada vez más alto**

**Y no me rendiré por nada yo le quiero cantar.**

**Permíteme ser al que elijas tú para amar**

**No tienes otra elección, yo te quiero en verdad**

**Deja de andar buscando amor por ahí**

**Todo lo que tu necesites yo te daré.**

-Si no me quieres, entonces no me hagas perder mi tiempo-dijo Noah, con desición. Jack tenía razón. Estaba rogandole e insinuandose demasiado a una chica que prefería salir con el ninja emo, en las palabras de Jack, claro-Quedamos hasta acá?

-Quedamos hasta acá-sonrió ella, dandose la vuelta y caminando en la dirección contraria. No había dado ni 5 pasos cuando se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en los labios. Soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. A Noah se le quito la cara seria que había puesto haceunos minutos.

-Oye! Un momento! Y ese beso? Me…me besaste!

-Y qué?

-Que te gusto y tu también me gustas!

-Crees que un beso significa eso? Pero que anticuado eres. No ves que ese beso fue para ilusionarte un poco?

El chico se quedó boquiabierto, pero no por mucho tiempo. De la sorpresa pasó a la ira.

-Como te atreves? Ni que me muriera por salir contigo! No vuelvas a buscarme!

Y se alejó, sin mirar atrás.

**[Rin-Rap]**

**Chico lindo dime a qué estás jugando**

**Todo lo que me has dicho ya de moda ha pasado**

**Detesto las obligaciones yo hago lo que quiero**

**Soy dueña de tener si quiero muchos pasatiempos.**

**Regresaría, pero que tal si me equivoco**

**Yo suelo darlo todo siempre cuando me enamoro.**

**¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no soy Tsundere! (Len dice "OK")**

**¡Me vale lo que me quieras decir!**

-Esta enojado conmigo y ya no me quiere ver...Debería estar feliz, no?

Chris se había peinado con una coleta hacia arriba y se había puesto un vestido morado entallado con zapatos altos. No sabía porque. Estaba confundida y sus reacciones eran mecánicas, casi inconscientes.

Quería sentirse linda? No

Quería estrenar su vestido? No, ni siquiera era la ocasión

Quería…que Noah la vea…

-Te ves linda vestida así!-le dijo cierto chico peliverde, que la habia estado siguiendo

-Gracias…-respondió ella, sin darle mucha importancia

-Pero a dónde vas tan arreglada? No creo que haya fiestas por aquí. Tu y yo tenemos los mismos amigos y la única persona que hará una fiesta es Julie…pero es en una semana. Podrá ser…que te vestiste así para alguien? Para mí, tal vez?-le dijo él y mientras lo hacia sus ojos ambarinos brillaban cada vez mas

-Claro que no! Eres bien poca cosa para que me vista así por ti-respondió ella, apartándolo de un manotazo

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, Noah recuperó la mirada decidida.

-Está más que claro que te gusto. No lo niegues, Chris!

-Gustarme, tu? Bah! Pero si no eres nada! Eres un niño! Eres menor que yo!

-La edad no importa y la altura menos!-se defendió el peliverde. Obvio que si le importaba pero no le demostraría-Lo que yo pienso es que eres una tsundere!

-Como me llamaste?

-Una tsundere-recalcó Noah-O sea eres linda en un minuto y eres diabólica al siguiente!

-Tonto! Se bien que es una tsundere pero yo no soy así!

**[Rin]**

**Aunque peleamos sin parar**

**Nos fascinamos sin igual**

**Todo el día yo estoy, pensando solamente en tí.**

**Prometo no mirar atrás**

**Lo nuestro no terminará**

**Ha comenzado así, nuestra mutua atracción, amor.**

-Deja de seguirme!-se quejó la rubia, haciendo pucheros

-Yo? Ya decidí olvidarte. Tú eres la que me sigue! Tal parece que te estoy empezando a gustar

La rubia se sintió humillada y hundió su mirada en los orbes ambarinos del chico. Se le escapó un suspiro de resignación, pero que ella hizo ver como un quejido

-Si. Tal vez tengas razón.

-Pero que dices?-exclamó Noah boquiabierto

-Ya me oíste, Noah. Puede que me gustes. Puede que siempre me hayas gustado desde que me salvaste. Pero no iba a admitirlo.

El peliverde frunció el ceño.

-Ah, si? Puede que tú también me gustes. Puede que me hayas gustado desde que te vi por primera vez cuando pertenecías al Equipo Sellon. Y tuve la oportunidad de lucirme ante tí cuando las rescaté de los Bakugan Caos. Pero me has tratado mal, así que me rindo.

-El cobarde Noah del Equipo Anubias ataca de nuevo!-rió ella

**[Len]**

**¡Pero vamos!**

**¿Como iba a adivinar?**

**¡Saltando, saltando!**

**Vamos unidos a seguir.**

-El punto es que puede que me gustes-dijo ella acercándose hacia el-Aunque no seas lindo como Shun

-Entonces si te gusto y tu a mi me gustas por que no mejor estamos juntos?-dijo el acercandose tambien. Ambos tenían sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros.

-Me parece bien. Pero con una condición, Noah

-Cual?

-Que yo tenga derecho a hacer esto!-dijo ella mientras lo besaba otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ojala les guste! Ahora me concentrare en este fic, ya q aprobe mis examenes y estoy de humor! **  
><strong>

El siguiente fic sera con la cancion Fire◎Flower de Len Kagamine, con la pareja AceXMira (para kona kana lee). Tambien tengo pendiente un DanXMira para Toane

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
